The Rebirth of The Winx Club
by Lisa the Fallen Angel
Summary: It has been sixteen since the Winx Club has been declared dead. Crystal is a sixteen year old girl who just discovered that fairies are real and that she might be one. She's whisked of to Alphea, a college for fairies. She and some friends band together to create a new generation of the Winx Club. What hidden secrets will the discover?


**A Restart of History**

 **A/N: This is my first Winx Club fanfic and this has been in my head for quite some while, so I said hey let me try this out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and any of its characters but my OC's belong to me.**

 **So here goes nothing...**

* * *

Ms Faragonda was sitting in her office talking to a hologram of Headmaster Saladin on her table. "Have you found anything at all Saladin, anything at all?" Faragonda questioned with hope shining in her cerulean shining in her eyes.

The hologram of Saladin's head shook in disappointment. "I'm afraid not Faragonda. My Specialists came empty handed again. They didn't find a single clue," he said before adding, "I know you want to find them Faragonda but I'm starting to think this search is starting to seem impossible."

The headmistress gave the old man a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well thank you for trying Saladin. You've done your best. I'm sure where ever they are they're fine. Have a goodnight Saladin."

"Same to you Faragonda," he said and the hologram of his head disappeared. The lights in Ms Faragonda's office were off but the room was illuminated by the luminous full moon outside of her office.

The golden seat of Faragonda turned to the large window in her office as she began starring into the starry sky filled with stars. Placing her chin on her hands, thoughts were circulating in her head. Where were they? Where were the Winx? It was the question the whole Magix Dimension had been asking themselves for six months.

It has been six months since the disappearance of the legendary Winx and the notorious Trix. The last thing that anyone heard of them was the battle that would take place against the Winx Club and the remaining two members of the Trix, Icy and Stormy. Nobody witnessed the battle that took place, but rumours were spreading that the Great Winx Club had sacrificed themselves to end the tormentful reign of the Trix had on Cloud Tower and the whole of Magix.

These rumours were starting to get the elderly woman mind. Could these rumours be true? Are they really gone, she asked herself. The Winx Club was the most powerful efficient group of fairies Faragonda had seen in all her time at Alphea. She had to admit she had grown attached to the group. When they started out as mischievous teenagers to blossoming young women, she had been there with them each step of the way. Helping them as best as she could, but the thought of them dying at such a young age never occurred to Faragonda. How funny life was.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a bright light coming from behind her. She turned around quickly enough to see an aqua-blue portal had suddenly emerged in her office. Could it be? Have they finally returned, Faragonda questioned herself.

To her disappointment an unfamiliar young girl stepped out of the portal. She was pale in skin colour and had short, raven, curly locks. Azure eyes looked curiously at the grey eyed stranger. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant turquoise, strapless dress that covered her feet. Though the most peculiar thing on her was the bundle in her arms covered in baby-blue blankets. After she was completely out of the portal, it automatically closed.

"Headmistress Faragonda, I'm Leigh, I work for royal family of the Kingdom of Articular. Your former student, Queen Alice sent me here. She told me to give this letter, it will explain everything," the girl said in a hurried voice tone and handed the letter that was in her left hand, careful not to drop the bundle in her arms.

The headmistress took the letter and started reading it. Alice was a student in Alphea that was in the same year as the Winx. She was peaceful girl who kept to herself but turned into a confident, head-strong woman. Alice had turned a kingdom in peril and turned into one of Magix's greatest prospering kingdoms. When Faragonda finished reading the letter, she folded it and placed it in her drawer.

"Can I see the baby?" Faragonda asked the girl.

Leigh handed the wrapped bundle into the old woman's awaiting arms. The bundle was a baby who was fast asleep, oblivious to what was happening. Her skin was rosy pink and her hair was an unusual colour, pure white. Faragonda sensed the child was special like the letter had explained. "Tell Queen Alice that I'll take her daughter somewhere safe, somewhere far away from the Magix Dimension."

Leigh gave a short bow and thanked the woman. "Take care," she said and with a wave of her hand, an aquatic portal appeared. The girl disappeared into it, going back where she came from.

The headmistress looked at the sleeping form. It felt like déjà vu again. A child so small, treated like a vessel, carried a mystical power inside of her. The incidents so happening at the moment felt like history was repeating its self.

"You are certainly a special child, but we'll see how the future plays out," the elderly woman the sleeping baby.

In a flash of golden light, the office became barren. The only thing inside was the light of the luminous moon.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please tell me what you think. R &R.**

 **A/N: Was it good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please tell me what you think. R &R.**

 **-Lisa**


End file.
